¿Dónde está Elizabeth?
by jNMK
Summary: One Shot: La gatita de Ken Kitamura, Elizabeth, se ha perdido. Sus amigos y compañeros del grupo L'Arc-en ciel: Hyde, Tetsu y Yukihiro, acompañados de una dulce niña, tratarán de ayudara al guitarrista a responder esa complicada pregunta: ¿Dónde está Elizabeth?


Esa noche Ken se fue a la cama sumamente preocupado. Es más, casi no pudo dormir pensando dónde estaría su gatita Elizabeth. Ella era el tipo de gato que se escapa de casa, pero siempre volvía antes de la cena; esa noche sin embargo, por más que la llamó y la llamó, Elizabeth no apreció por ninguna parte. "Tal vez mañana llegue" Pensó "va estar llena de pulgas y más sucia que la alfombra de mi abuela, pero que remedio...La bañaré"

A la mañana siguiente Ken llego a los ensayos de su banda L'Arc en ciel con los hombros caídos, la cabeza y baja y los ojos hinchados.

\- ¡Ken! - Dijo alarmado Tetsuya al ver el pésimo aspecto de su colega y amigo - ¿Que te ocurre, estás bien? -

\- Elizabeth no llegó anoche y tampoco llegó esta mañana... Creo que escapó de mí... -

Yukihiro y Hyde se voltearon a mirar el uno al otro. Sabían el gran cariño que el guitarrista tenía por aquella mascota que ahora se había perdido.

\- Oh ya veo...pero...no te preocupes Ken - trataba Tetsu de animarlo - Los gatos son así. Tal vez encontró nuevos amigos por ahí, pero seguro volverá pronto. -

\- ¿Tú crees? -

\- Claro que sí, Ken-chan - intervino el vocalista - Esa gatita te quiere mucho, en cuanto te extrañe volverá a casa, ya lo verás. -

\- Si, además es una gata inteligente, claro que volverá. -

\- Si...ahora que lo dices, Yuki...es cierto que es una minina muy lista...seguro volverá. -

Con nuevos ánimos Ken tomó su guitarra y se dispuso a ensayar con sus bandmates, sin pensar demasiado en el tema. La música le hacía sentirse alegre y optimista.

Cuando el ensayo terminó, la preocupación de Ken volvió.

\- Espero que Elizabeth esté ya en casa...-

\- Ahí estará - un alegre Tetsu le confortaba

\- Pero y ¿si no está? -

\- Hey Ken-chan, no tengo más cosas que hacer por ahora... Si quieres voy a tu casa y si tu gatita no ha llegado aún, saldré contigo a las calles y juntos la buscaremos ¿Que dices? - Se ofreció Hyde.

\- ¿En serio harías eso por mí? -

\- Yo también voy si quieres, tres personas buscando serán mejor que una, aunque claro...seguro Elizabeth ya está en su cama, echada como siempre - Yukihiro se unía a la conversación.

\- Tienen razón, yo también voy contigo Ken, esta noche Elizabeth estará en casa, ya sea que haya llegado por su propia pata o que nosotros la regresemos, pero ¡no dejaremos de buscar hasta encontrarla! - agregó Tetsuya

\- ¡Muchas gracias chicos! En verdad se los agradezco mucho. Aunque...- Ken se mostraba pensativo

\- ¿Que sucede, Ken-chan? -

\- Que si van a mi casa, tendré que darles algo de comer y a como come Hyde ¡me quedaré en la ruina!

\- ¡Imbécil! - divertido y ofendido el cantante respondió.

Los otros dos también rieron al unísono. Realmente el humor de Ken estaba fuertemente apoyado por las personas que mejor le conocían y que se preocupaban por él.

* * *

Al llegar a la casa de Ken, Victoria, su otra gatita los recibió amablemente, pero ni rastros de Elizabeth. Los 4 Larukus buscaron por toda la casa del guitarrista pero no encontraron a la felina.

\- No está...- El semblante de Ken era de nuevo de tristeza y desilusión, igual al que mostraba esta mañana al llegar a los ensayos.

\- Bueno pues ¡vamos a buscarla! - Con ánimo y optimismo Tetsu dividió los alrededores en 2 mitades, una de las cuales la cubrirían Yukihiro y Hyde, mientras en la otra mitad él y Ken se encargarían de buscar a la mascota del moreno.

-Elizabeeeeth. Eliiiizabeeeeeeth - Se escuchaba por todos lados.

L'arc en ciel estaba buscando una gatita y la gente se asomaba a mirarlos, pero claro, al ser un vecindario sumamente lujoso y al estar los habitantes acostumbrados a ser vecinos de Ken y a que los otros miembros le visitaran con frecuencia, nadie se acercó para acosarlos.

De repente una niña abrió la puerta de su casa y se quedó parada ahí. Tenía la cabeza baja, como agobiada por un gran dolor y su fleco cubría gran parte de su cara; fue justo cuando pasaron frente a ella, que la niña alzó la voz tímida y quebrada, a punto de llorar.

\- Kitamura-san... -

Tetsuya y Ken voltearon a mirarla.

\- Mei-chan - Reconoció Ken a su pequeña vecina. Ella no levantó la cara, al contrario, se encogió aún más como si los hombros y el cuerpo en general le pesaran demasiado. Su brazo tenía una venda que parecía cubrir una herida muy amplia.

\- Mei...Mei... - Se escuchaba dentro de la casa que un hombre llamaba a la niña y por el sonido, se deducía que quien la llamaba se acercaba cada vez más a la puerta - Mei-chan que estás haci...- El hombre al fin apareció en la puerta justo detrás de la niña pero entrecorto su frase al ver a Ken y Tetsu parados frente a la chiquilla. - Ohh... Kitamura-san... -De inmediato el hombre puso semblante preocupado.

\- Buenas noches Mukamari-san... ¿Está todo bien? -

\- Usted...Usted es el dueño de una gatita parda con un collar de brillantes, ¿cierto? -

\- ¡Elizabeth! ¡¿Encontraron a Elizabeth?! -

\- Pasen por favor...- invitó el señor Mukamari haciéndose a un lado y retirando de la entrada también a su pequeña hija.

Avanzaron por la sala de estar de aquella casa tradicionalmente japonesa y llegaron a lo que parecía una trastienda donde Mukamari-san tenía su negocio, él era un veterinario. Abrió la puerta de su consultorio y prendió la luz; entró seguido de los otros dos hombres y de la pequeña. En la mesa de exploración se hallaba una canastita con un bultito cubierto por una cálida manta de peluche rosa.

\- Oiga ¿qué pasa? Dígame...Encontraron a Elizabeth si o no -

El semblante de Mukamari-san se volvió solemne. Tomó la canastita y sin destaparla se la entregó a Ken.

\- Discúlpeme Kitamura-san... hice todo lo que pude... -

-¿Qué? - Ken tomó la canasta en manos y rápidamente quitó la cobijita.

Ahí estaba Elizabeth, tiesa y sin vida.

La impresión fue tal que Ken casi deja caer la canasta y por poco se desmorona también en el suelo, solo que tetsu de inmediato le brindo soporte al sostener la parte posterior de sus hombros evitando que el guitarrista se fuera de espaldas.

\- Ken-chan... lo lamento tanto...-

-Yo... Yo... no puedo creerlo... ¿Qué pasó? - Pregunto el consternado dueño de la gatita.

\- Fue Mei quien la encontró - explicó el veterinario - Elizabeth siempre viene a jugar a nuestro jardín de gardenias y aquella noche no fue la excepción, sin embargo, un perro callejero se quedó afuera de nuestro jardín, esperando a que Elizabeth saliera pero ella no lo quiso hacer. Pasó toda la noche aquí en nuestro jardín, pero esta mañana cuando Mei se iba a la escuela, Elizabeth se armó de valor y salió del jardín...el perro sin embargo la alcanzó y bueno... -

\- Un perro mató a mi Elizabeth...- Se dijo Ken a sí mismo en voz alta, mientras miraba con ojos vidriosos aquella canastita donde yacía el cuerpo de su amada compañera.

\- Ella peleó Kitamura-san...- La niña alzo la cabeza y la voz, y sus lágrimas se veían correr por sus tiernas mejillas - Cuando el perro la alcanzó, ella casi logra escapar, peleó con todas sus fuerza y...yo...yo quise ayudarla pero... - En este punto la niña no pudo continuar más y se soltó a llorar intensamente. El padre la abrazó.

\- El perro también mordió a Mei...- Explico Mukamari-san - Ella intentó ayudar a Elizabeth y el perro la mordió.-

\- Entiendo...- dijo Tetsu - por eso la venda en su brazo ¿cierto? -

\- Así es...-

Tetsu saco su billetera.

\- Le pagaré los daños y sus servicios como veterinario ¿Cuánto es? -

\- No, por favor no me ofenda de esa manera Ogawa-san... -

Ken seguía en shock mirando la canasta y en ella el cuerpo del minino.

-Lo lamento muchísimo, Kitamura-san, ojalá hubiera podido hacer algo para salvarla... -

-No...No se preocupe, Mukamari-san. Le agradezco haberla ayudado y a ti también, pequeña Mei, no llores. Ahora Elizabeth está en un lugar mejor...-

\- ¿Ah sí? ¡¿Dónde?! -

Esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Ken que supo que responder. Era cierto. Nadie podía asegurarle que ahora Elizabeth estuviera en un lugar mejor. Salió de la casa de los Mukamari sin decir más palabras, dejando que Tetsu se encargara de las formalidades y agradecimientos. De nuevo intentaron pagar los servicios de aquel hombre, pero este tajantemente se negó.

\- Hola Hyde...- Decía al teléfono el líder - Ken y yo...bueno...regresen al departamento de Ken. -

\- ¿Encontraron a Elizabeth? - Pregunto el vocal del otro lado de la bocina.

\- Mmmm...Algo así...-

Ken no hablaba nada. Solo caminaba cual zombi de regreso a su casa, abrazando la canasta que contenía el cadáver de su mejor amiga; meditaba profundamente en la pregunta de la niña: Ahora que ya no estaba con él... ¿Dónde estaba Elizabeth?

* * *

Los 4 Larukus, Ein, el bajista Aleman-Japones de la banda creada por Ken (SOAP) y la pequeña Mei, enterraron a la mascota en una maceta en el roof Garden del lujoso pent-house de Ken. Esa maceta tenía un rosal que el moreno siempre había cuidado y que ahora cuidaría con mucho más cariño. Todos de ropas negras empezaron a decir palabras de despedida para Elizabeth excepto la niña, que se le veía pensativa y ensimismada.

\- ¿En que piensas, nena? - Pregunto el cantante con dulce voz.

\- En lo que sucede cuando morimos ... ¿No volvemos a ver a nuestras familias? ¿Estamos solos a donde vamos?-

\- Tranquila, querida... En realidad no vamos a ningún lado. Seguimos aquí solo que de una manera diferente. - Respondió Hyde tomando en brazos a la niña e introduciéndola a la casa, juntos con todos los demás. Ken ofreció café para los adultos, chocolate para la niña.

\- ¿A que se refiere, Takarai-san? ¿Es acaso que Elizabeth sigue aquí? -

\- Claro, pero de otro modo. Verás... Elizabeth - Le explicó el vocalista - ... ahora que la hemos enterrado, se hará polvo y ese polvo alimentará las rosas de Ken, luego una abeja vendrá y comerá el polen de esas flores que llevan la esencia de Eli y con ello hará una deliciosa miel. ¡Tal vez un día tu comas una dulce miel que Eli ayudo a crear con su cuerpo! -

La niña le miró horrorizada.

\- Takarai-san ¡eso es horrible! ¡Yo no quiero comerme los restos de Elizabeth! -

\- ¡No le digas eso a la niña! - Yukihiro la arrebató de los brazos de Hyde y se fue a sentar a la sala con ella en sus piernas. El resto de los presentes también estaba en la sala de estar, sentados alrededor de una mesa donde reposaban sus bebidas calientes y algunos refrigerios.

-Tu familia es una tradicional familia budista, ¿no es así? Mei-chan - Continuó Yuki. La niña asintió - Bien, pues como sabrás, Buda siempre ha enseñado que la vida es cíclica...Elizabeth se ha ido de aquí pero su alma ahora está en el cielo, muy cerca de las estrellas, esperando que alguna madre le preste su vientre para regresar..-

\- ¿Una madre? -

\- Así es pequeña... Pronto Elizabeth volverá a nacer y será una gatita bebe o una linda pececita dorada o quizás tú en el futuro llegues a tener una nieta o una hija y ¡esa puede que sea Elizabeth!

\- ¡Sii ! - Dijo la niña alegre - Yo le prestaré mi vientre para que vuelva...Pero ¡quiero que vuelva ya! dígame Awaji-san, ¿Qué debo hacer para tener un bebé en mi vientre? -

Yukihiro se puso todo colorado y los demás caballeros en la escena le miraron con malicia.

\- Bueno pues... necesitas alguien que sea su papá y...-

\- ¿Tu querrías ser su papá Awaji-san? Te prometo que seré buena mamá si tú prometes ser buen papá -

Todos los hombres rieron estrepitosamente excepto Yukihiro, que se sintió sumamente abochornado, y Ken, que seguía tratando de manera inconsciente, de encontrar consuelo en las palabras de sus amigos; justo como hacía la pequeña Mei.

\- No, no linda...- Intervino Ein - Para poder prestar tu vientre a una criatura debes primero ser mayor de 20 años -

\- ¿Por qué? -

\- Lo sabrás cuando tengas 20 años...- explicaba el mestizo - Además...dijiste que Elizabeth murió peleando ¿no? - Mei asintió con la cabeza - Bien, pues de donde yo vengo sabemos que morir en batalla es lo mejor que te puede pasar-

\- ¿En serio? -

\- ¡Pero claro! Cuando mueres en batalla vienen la Valkirias y ¡te llevan hasta el mismísimo palacio del Valhala! -

\- ¿Y qué tiene de bueno que unas vaquitas te lleven a un castillo? -

\- No Vaquitas linda, Valkirias...son hermosas mujeres que te llevan al santuario donde viven los más valientes dioses, comes con ellos en una mesa enorme llena de manjares, y ¡se te honra por tus hazañas en la guerra! -

Mei pensó un momento.

\- No creo que Elizabeth debiera comer demasiado, estaba un poco regordeta, le hará daño - analizó la infanta.

\- Pero que locuras están diciendo todos ustedes... - Hablo Tetsuya - cuando uno muere se va al cielo, con Dios -

\- Por favor Tetsuya te parece que lo que nosotros decimos son locuras y mira lo que tu traes a colación... ¡El cielo no existe! - Reprochó Hyde

\- ¿Y tú como sabes? - Renegó el líder

\- Y ¿que hay en el cielo...?- pregunto la pequeña pensando que tal vez el cielo era ideal para Elizabeth

\- Pues es un lugar súper suave porque todo está hecho de nubes y uno hace lo que más le gustaba hacer aquí en la tierra...-

\- Entonces Elizabeth se la pasaría comiendo todo el tiempo...-

\- No, allá con dios no se permiten esas cosas. Dios es bueno pero tiene reglas, uno no debe ser glotón, ni iracundo, ni malvado, ni holgazán...-

\- Entonces mi gato será infeliz en el "cielo" - Intervino ken por primera vez en la charla - Ella era glotona, iracunda, y amaba dormir...-

\- Es cierto...- Recordó con tristeza la niña.

El silencio se apoderó de la sala. Guardaron más de 5 minutos de silencio a la memoria de Elizabeth, pero luego fue el propio Ken, que no había hablado en toda la noche, quien rompió el silencio.

-Bueno, ya basta de disparates. Mei, es tarde. Te llevaré a tu casa -

La niña asintió y tomo su abrigo disponiéndose luego a despedirse cordialmente del resto de los asistentes. Ken se puso una chamarra, tomó sus llaves y abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? - se ofreció Hyde.

\- No, en realidad quiero estar solo y que el aire de la noche me despeje un poco la cabeza. - La niña salió seguida por Ken que antes de cerrar la puerta señaló con el índice a sus amigos y agregó - Más vale que para cuando yo regrese todos ustedes se hayan largado de aquí..-

Aun cuando se encontraba emocionalmente dañado, Ken no perdía ese toque divertido, esa camaradería brusca que siempre mostraba con sus amigos. Ellos solo rieron.

Ken caminaba por las calles de su vecindario con la niña tomada de la mano; la observo andar mirando fijamente al suelo.

\- ¿De nuevo pensando? -

\- Si... Hay demasiados lugares para ir cuando uno muere. ¿Cómo vamos a saber en cual de todos esta Elizabeth? - le preguntó al moreno, pero él no supo que responderle.

* * *

Al volver, Ken se sorprendió de que realmente nadie estuviera en su domicilio. Prendió la luz y miró como habían lavado los platos y tazas usados, habían recogido la sala y la casa se encontraba vacía, en perfecto orden. Sin más se dirigió a su cuarto y se desplomó en la cama. Un maullido espectral sonó en sus idos. Se incorporó y volteó a todos lados. El maullido parecía haber sido emitido en su misma habitación, pero a su alrededor solo estaba Victoria dormitando. Se asomó a la ventana, a la sala de estar...nada. Volvió a tumbarse en la cama.

\- Oh Elizabeth... ¿a dónde te fuiste? ¿Porqué huiste de mi? - A pesar de ser un adulto y entender medianamente lo que implica la muerte, Ken pensó que sería un gran consuelo saber qué exactamente sucede cuando morimos. Uno nunca piensa en esas cosas y vive su vida sin darle mucha importancia hasta que un día, un ser querido se va sin decir adiós y no sabemos si algún día, en algún sitio, le volveremos a ver. Si es feliz o está atormentado. Si encontró una luz o sigue vagando en nuestro mundo. En verdad es triste y doloroso no saber, una vez que mueren, a dónde van nuestros seres queridos.

Pensando en eso Ken se quedó profundamente dormido

Esa noche tuvo un sueño muy extraño. Montaba una vaquita voladora de ojos alegres, que lo llevaba a un castillo que flotaba en el cielo. Dioses vestidos de Vikingos lo recibían ahí y le invitaban a tomar parte de un festín con todo tipo de comida e incluso le acercaban frascos de condimentos; cuando le daban el frasco de la miel descubría ¡A Elizabeth en el frasco! Muerta y hecha miel. Entonces el aventaba el frasco y se rompía y todos los dioses lo miraban con enfado; uno de ellos le decía : "¡Aquí hay reglas que cumplir! Somos dioses, pero no toleramos esa conducta en el cielo! " y lo echaban por una ventana dejándolo caer al vacío; Ken podía ver desde lo alto, mientras caía, miles de vientres que luego se iban tornando niñas adolescentes, se asustó y se decía a sí mismo "¡No! No puede ser, si caigo en uno de esos vientres, una niña menor de edad estará embarazada...No puedo hacerlo" entonces un vendaval repentino lo hizo flotar y lo arrastró lejos de aquel campo de vientres y lo depositó en lo que parecía ser una isla de arena blanca sin mar. No había nada en todo lo que se alcanzaba a ver en el horizonte. Solo arena blanca y cielo azul que parecían unirse en dos líneas paralelas si se les miraba en la lejanía.

Entonces apareció una hermosa mujer. La más bella que Ken hubiese visto jamás y ella le miró con suma intriga.

\- ¿Que haces aquí? Aun no es tu tiempo - se dirigió la mujer a Ken.

\- Estoy tratando de averiguar a dónde vamos cuando morimos -

\- Ya veo... Perdiste a alguien –

\- A mi Elizabeth. ¿Sabes dónde está ella?-

\- Bueno... Eso depende de ti–

\- ¿De mi? -

\- Si. Tu eras responsable por ella así que eres el encargado de crearle un paraíso. ¡Mira a tu alrededor! -

\- Aquí no hay nada - Dijo Ken luego de girar la cabeza hacia ambos lados - solo este espacio blanco y vacío -

\- Ahh… pero tú puedes cambiar eso. Tú puedes crear un todo -

\- ¿De qué hablas? -

\- La muerte es un lienzo en blanco. Tú debes formar tu propio paraíso... ¡Hagamos una prueba! Piensa en cómo te gustaría que fuera este lugar.-

Ken cerró los ojos por un instante y cuando los abrió en efecto, el panorama había cambiado; él se encontraba vestido de Dandy y la hermosa mujer que había aparecido en su sueño estaba completamente desnuda, recostada en un diván mientras sostenía dos copas de vino. Ken sonrió y le arqueó una ceja...

\- Esto si me gusta... -

La mujer miro su propio cuerpo y algo decepcionada aventó las copas hacia atrás.

\- ¡Pero que conformista eres!...Vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor...-

\- De acuerdo -

Ken cerró los ojos de nuevo y cuando los abrió estaba rodeado de mujeres, todas hermosas y desnudas y ahora lo acariciaban porque él mismo también se encontraba desnudo.

La mujer inicial frunció el ceño.

\- ¡Oye! qué difícil es lidiar contigo... ¿Esto es en verdad lo que deseas para tu eternidad? -

Ken se encontraba sonriendo y disfrutando de las caricias de las mujeres que él había inventado, pero al escuchar la palabra eternidad su rostro se entristeció y todo aquello que había imaginado desapareció.

En lugar de licores y mujeres desnudas el melancólico Ken comenzó a imaginar su casa, sus amigos, sus padres, sus mascotas, amaba la música así que sin pensarlo y casi sin quererlo construyó con su mente una ciudad perfecta, donde un elegante Hyde paseaba en un auto hecho de calaveras que sacaba fuego por el escape, una casa en forma de robot que en verdad se transformaba, para yukihiro y una explanada rosa donde tetsu tenía miles de sirvientes que hacían justo lo que él decía; los arboles eran guitarras que cuando el viento soplaba, emitían una hermosa melodía; y sus padres eran pequeños, como hada y duende, que vivían en un diminuto champiñón, mismo que Elizabeth y Victoria olfateaban con gran curiosidad.

Levantó la vista y vio todo aquello materializado a su alrededor.

\- Woow este lugar es genial - Exclamó mientras miraba a todos lados

\- ¿Ahora entiendes? -

\- Si... En verdad ¿yo fui capaz de crear todo esto? -

\- Así es. Todos podemos -

\- ¿Elizabeth también?

\- No, ya te lo he dicho, los animales dependen de nosotros. Por eso las personas que los amaban deben ayudarles a crear su propio lugar. Ahora, ¡despierta y crea un paraíso para Elizabeth! -

Ken despertó. Eran las 7 de la mañana y lo primero que hizo fue tomar el teléfono y hacer una llamada.

* * *

Yukihiro pensó que sería el primero en llegar a los ensayos, pero cuando abrió la puerta del estudio Ken ya se encontraba ahí, tocando su guitarra.

\- Ken... Buenos días -

\- ¡Yuki! Qué bueno que llegas. Empezaba a aburrirme de estar tocando solo. Ayúdame ¿quieres? -

Yukihiro de inmediato se colocó en la batería y empezaron a tocar. Los dos integrantes faltantes llegaron no mucho después y estaban tan sorprendidos de ver a un Ken tan acelerado y ansioso, que dedujeron que algo extraño ocurría, pero decidieron no preguntar. Ken tocaba más rápido que de costumbre y no dejaba de mirar el reloj.

Finalmente en punto de las 5 pm apareció la pequeña Mei en el estudio de los Larukus, con la carita inerte y cargando una cartulina enrollada. Ken la miró y de inmediato dejó de tocar.

\- ¡Mei-chan! Por fin llegas, ¿hiciste lo que te pedí? -

\- Si, Kitamura-san. Me sorprendió muchísimo que me llamara tan temprano así que supuse que era importante y lo hice durante mis clases. -

\- ¿Que sucede, Ken-chan? - Se acercó Yuki a preguntar.

\- Am... Chicos...necesito arreglar un asunto con Mei...- se dirigió el más alto a sus bandmates.

\- Seguro. Estaba por sugerirles que descansáramos y fuéramos por algo de comer. ¿Quieren? - ofreció Tetsu

\- ¿Por qué no nos traen algo?. La dama y yo queremos hablar a solas - guiño el ojo.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero no hablen mal de nosotros a nuestras espaldas. ¡Es de mala educación! - Hyde también guiñó el ojo a la niña a modo de broma.

Los tres caballeros salieron de la sala dejando a la niña con Ken. Él le explicó a la pequeña lo que no tuvo tiempo de hacer al teléfono. Le contó todo sobre su sueño, lo que había pensado con respecto a él y como una hermosa dama le había dicho el secreto para tener el verdadero paraíso. Obviamente omitió sus picardías, por lo que Mei se puso sumamente contenta.

\- Ahora entiendo por qué me pidió esto, Kitamura-san -

\- Yo no soy nada bueno para dibujar, Hyde lo es pero él no conoce a Elizabeth. Tú eras la indicada, así que ¡Muéstrame lo que tienes! -

La niña entonces extendió sobre una mesa la cartulina que tenía en mano y en ella se reveló un dibujo sumamente infantil, aunque lleno de color y vida. En él, se mostraba el edificio de Ken, del mismo color y con ventanas muy similares; en el techo del edificio estaban los 4 artistas de L'arc en ciel hechos unidimensionales y con caras sonrientes de garabato que muy poco se parecían a ellos en realidad, pero que se les reconoce por sus prendas y los instrumentos que tiene en manos.

\- ¡Somos nosotros! - Dice Ken emocionado.

\- ¡Si! Y están tocando muchas canciones lindas -

Al lado del edificio garabateado de Ken, la niña dibujó su propia casa, con un papá que según ella explicó, trabajo menos; una mamá que nunca regaña y una Mei que no necesita ir a clases y tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para jugar con Elizabeth. Todo estaba lleno de hierba fresca, justo como la zona de su jardín donde Elizabeth solía echarse, había además ratones y peces voladores para que la minina jugara y las calles, lejos de ser peligrosas avenidas, eran cómodos sillones donde la gatita podría tomar sus siestas sin ser molestada. Todo bajo un radiante sol y un amplio arcoíris.

\- ¿Qué le parece Kitamura-san? ¿Lo hice bien? ¿Cree que este puede ser el paraíso de Elizabeth? -

\- ¡Es perfecto! - Aseguró Ken mientras pegaba los cuatro extremos de la cartulina en un friso en el estudio, a la vista de todo el que entrara en la habitación. - Ahora solo falta el detalle final -

Kitamura se dirigió a su maletín y de uno de los bolsillos laterales sacó una foto recortada de la difunta Elizabeth, lo acercó a la cartulina y después de comparar varias veces, decidieron que el mejor lugar para colocar la foto, era en medio de todo, en una de las "carreteras acolchonadas" que Mei creó para ella. La foto calzó a la perfección.

Miraron a Elizabeth, dormida en la foto, en ese universo alterno que habían hecho solo para ella. Lucía tan tierna, tan viva, tan feliz...Niña y hombre comenzaron a llorar pero esta vez una sonrisa se mostraba en sus semblantes. La mano infantil toma la mano del guitarrista.

\- ¡Ya volvimos! Les traji...- Tetsuya empezaba a hablarles cuando los miró. De frente al dibujo, tomados de la mano, llorando sigilosamente pero con amplias sonrisas en los labios. - ... ¿Están bien? -

\- De maravilla...- Dijo melancólico un Ken de voz quebrada sin dejar de mirar el paraíso.

\- ¿Están seguros? - Quiso reafirmar el vocalista acercándose por la espalda y asomando la cara para ver aquello que habían colgado en la pared. Miró el dibujo. luego a la niña. Ella tenía luz en los ojos y una nueva esperanza reflejada en ellos.

\- Si, seguros - Asintió la infante con la voz y con la cabeza

Tetsu y Yukihiro se acercaron también y observaron detenidamente el dibujo. Entendieron el significado. Sonrieron.

\- Felicidades, chicos - Dijo Yuki con sincera alegría - Ahora ya sabemos dónde está Elizabeth -

* * *

 **Nota:**

Bueno disculpen si no es lo que esperaban. De hecho tengo en proceso una historia romántica con Ken como protagonista pero no he podido darle seguimiento. Los primeros capítulos ya están y como me han costado un mar de trabajo, ahora tengo que desarollar si o si esa historia, solo que es un poco más compleja que la de Hyde ( Tal vez no para ustedes cuando la lean, pero si para mi porque no soy una escritora profesional pero soy un tanto perfeccionista y no me gustaría que hubiera cabos sueltos en mis historias) y no me atrevo a empezar a publicarla sin tener bien estructurada la continuidad.

Este fic...bueno espero que les guste xD Se que no es muy usual pero bueno, una amiga me dio la idea y me pareció buena. Inicialmente ni siquiera iba a ser de L'Arc en ciel ni iba a ser algo que publicara como ff pero como viene Vamps a México pues me inspiré. xD

Gracias por leer. No olviden dejar sus apreciaciones. Si no les gustó también díganme para que ya no les publique debrayes de este calibre xD


End file.
